


The One With the Supermoon Sex

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Sparkly Spunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Holy fucking shit, dude, do you have aknot?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/130034392140/what-do-you-think-is-going-on-in-beacon-hills).

“Fuck, Stiles, _fuck_ …”  


Stiles smirked as well as he _could_ smirk with Derek’s cock in his mouth. If sex was good on regular nights, on full moon nights, it was fucking phenomenal. And since tonight was _also_ a lunar eclipse and a supermoon, well, Stiles was determined to spend the next eight hours coaxing Derek through the most mind-blowing sex either of them had ever had.  


Derek’s only words for the past ten minutes had been “Stiles” and “fuck,” so Stiles figured they were off to a good start.  


Derek’s hips started jerking in that little way they did when he was about to come, so Stiles pulled back and teased his foreskin with his tongue, wrapping one hand around the base of Derek’s cock and sliding his other two fingers back to tease at his hole. It was the fastest, hottest way to make Derek come so hard he saw stars, and Stiles was nothing if not a giving boyfriend.  


And then the base of Derek’s dick started swelling.  


Stiles thought it was his imagination, but with two more strokes he realized it _wasn’t_ and _what the actual fuck_ , that hadn’t happened before.  


He pulled off of Derek’s dick just as Derek whined and thrust up once more, shooting hot come all over Stiles’s face and chest.

Shooting hot, _sparkly red come_ all over Stiles’s face and chest.  


Stiles stared down at his chest and then at Derek’s dick, which twitched again and shot out another spurt of sparkly red come, dripping down the shaft and over Stiles’s fingers, still wrapped around the now-swollen base.  


“Holy fucking shit, dude, do you have a _knot_?”  


Derek sat up on his elbows, brow furrowed adorably and with that dazed look that meant he’d just had a spectacular orgasm–Stiles was the fucking _best_ at giving head, okay?–and said, “A what?” His brow furrowed further. “Why is your face red?”

“You just shot sparkly red spunk at me,” Stiles said. “I can only deal with one weird werewolf thing at a time.”  


He squeezed the swollen base of Derek’s dick and intended to ask again about the knot, but Derek’s eyes rolled back and he flopped on the bed with a full body shudder and a wordless growl.  


Huh. Well. Looked like the answer to that question was a resounding _yes_.  


“You’ve never knotted me before,” Stiles said. Maybe a little petulantly.  


“It doesn’t– _hng_ –it doesn’t happen all the time,” Derek said. “Only on supermoons. Only with our mate.”

Stiles’s heart double-thumped. “Aw. Does your dick want to pledge undying love to me?”  


Derek grunted and threw his arm over his eyes. “Not anymore.”

“I didn’t even have to be a werewolf to hear that lie,” Stiles said gleefully. “Is the sparkly red come thing a supermoon thing too? Or a mate thing?”  


“Maybe?” Derek frowned. “I think it’s an eclipse thing. I don’t…” He trailed off and stared at Stiles for a few beats. “You are completely okay with all of this, aren’t you.”

“ _Dude_.” Stiles hoped he succeeded in putting all of his arousal into that one word. “I know I promised to fuck you tonight, but change of plans. I want that knot in me and I want it in me _now_. And then I want to see how much of this sparkly jizz you can get on me. Seriously, mark me the _fuck up_.”

He squeezed the knot again. Derek actually whined. “Okay, okay. I’ll knot you. Just– _fuck, Stiles, God–_ wait for this to go down.”

Stiles crouched over Derek’s dick and grinned. “You know I’m not that patient.”  


***

He ended up making Derek come twice more just by squeezing and licking the knot. He tasted the sparkly red come experimentally; to his intense disappointment, it tasted no different from regular come. Stiles had been hoping for strawberries. Or maybe spicy cinnamon. Jolly Ranchers had given him some unrealistic ideas for how red things should taste.  


He _did_ have to wait another hour for the knot to go down and for Derek to get hard again, but oh. Oh God. As much as Stiles loved fucking Derek, he was going to note every supermoon on his calendar from now until kingdom come because being knotted? Was fucking _amazing_. Like holy shit, sign up him up for this for now until forevermore, because this was the _best_.  


Stiles rolled his hips back against Derek’s and nearly bit through his lip at the way the knot tugged at his rim. “Fuck me, I can’t believe I didn’t know you could do this.”  


Derek buried his nose in the base of Stiles’s neck and made incoherent growling noises.  


Stiles moved again and let out a groan that Derek echoed. “Yeah, we’re going to have to do this a _lot_ more. Like a lot a lot.”

Derek sucked at Stiles’s throat, licking lazily over the bite he made. “You’re ridiculous.”

Stiles grinned and scratched his fingers through Derek’s hair. “I love you, too.”


End file.
